A New Life
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: Two new oc's a female otter named Kat/Kathleen, and a snake named Opal, this is going to have skilene, ocxkowalski and ocx private kk? marlene gets a new room mate. she helps marlene with her love life, while marlene helps her with her new life.
1. New Arrival

New Arrival

"Kowalski status report," said Skipper commandingly.

"Actually Skipper we are having a new arrival to the zoo soon," said Kowalski looking up from his notes.

Private was sitting by the television watching either a soap opera or some cartoon, really Skipper couldn't tell the difference sometimes.

And Rico was brushing the doll he was in love with's hair.

"How soon and what kind of new arrival?" Skipper asked suspiciously, fearing the worst.

"A new otter," Kowalski paused as he looked at his notes to find the date.

Skipper tensed "what gender?" Skipper said.

Kowalski knew all about Skipper's strange behavior towards Marlene however he pretended not to notice, he looked at his notes, "female," he shrugged.

Skipper mentally relaxed. "Alright when can we expect this new arrival? Three days, a week?"

"Tomorrow at twelve thirty," Kowalski confirmed as he found the date.

Skipper nearly spewed his mackerel coffee, "well that doesn't give us much time," he said.

"Oh, we should tell Marlene she's getting a new roommate!" private said happily as he looked at his two commanding officers.

"I suppose that would be fair," said Kowalski.

And so three minutes later after convincing Rico to abandon his doll for a few minutes they were at the otter habitat.

They came in unannounced, "hey Marlene." Said private as they came in.

Marlene jumped a little though she wasn't as surprised to see them in her house without hearing them, "seriously I should put in a trip wire doorbell." She muttered as she quickly turned and greeted them.

"Marlene we have some exciting news!" private said, he seemed to be the one doing most of the talking today, "you're getting an otter roommate," Marlene's last roommate hadn't been a highlight in her life.

"Hm am I on the breeding program or something?" she muttered under her breath however the penguins heard her.

Skippers flushed and beneath his feathers got warm as blood rushed to them.

Kowalski thinking quickly, "no it's a female we just came to tell you so you won't freak out when the crate landed in your habitat."

"Oh thanks, so can you tell me anything about her?" Marlene asked.

"Well she likes music, like country and rock, but she also likes Spanish guitar, she's the same age as you, and uh she likes to dance." Kowalski read off a few other things then looked up at Marlene.

Marlene smiled to herself, "sounds like she and I are going to be quick friends." Said Marlene as she began to clean up.

The penguins soon left and the next morning at twelve thirty three the crate slammed down on the fake rock, Marlene quickly scurried over as soon as the people were gone. "Hey, you okay in there?" Marlene asked, the crate was kind of slammed pretty hard.

There was a groan, "yeah I'm fine, but I'd be better if I was out of this thing," said a feminine voice.

"Don't worry the welcome committee is on their way," Marlene said.

Right on cue Skipper and the team slid up to Marlene's habitat.

"Rico crow bar," Marlene said not waiting for the rest to react.

Rico coughed up a black metal crow bar and tossed it to Marlene.

With the momentum of the toss she only had time to say "stand back," before the crow bar crunched into the wood. She made a grunting sound and pulled,

After a few moments the lid cracked apart and the otter inside came out she had light sandy fur pale blue eyes and a pink twitchy nose, "thanks," she said as she looked at her new home.

"Cozy," she muttered then turned to look for her new roomy, but all she saw were four penguins, "am I at the-"

"Hey I'm Marlene," Marlene greeted, and smiled at her new roommate.

The other otter turned and smiled, "hi, for a second I thought I was in the wrong habitat," the otter laughed.

Marlene laughed to, "hey meet my friends" she gestured to the four penguins.

"The welcome committee?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

"This is Rico," she pointed to the most scarred one of the birds, "and this is private," she did the same for the smallest of the four, "Skipper, and Kowalski,"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kat," said the light colored otter.

The four looked at each other. Cat?

Realizing the need for explanation she said, "Its short for Kathleen,"

The three nodded, Skipper looked at her skeptically, "alright time for the pat down," he said to his men.

They moved forward only to be stopped by Marlene, "whoa boys,"

"What's the problem?" Kat asked confused of what the penguin meant.

Marlene looked back "they think you're a spy,"

"Innocent till proven guilty Marlene, but you never know," Skipper shrugged.

"Oh I get it," Kathleen said under her breath, "no it's okay Marlene, ya see at my old zoo we had these four minks okay three girls one guy, they would always be in this commando mode thing where it got to the point where everyone thought they were nuts, they'd check every new comer 'cause the leader Madeline thought they might be connected to her enemies."

Marlene turned and smiled widely, "finally someone who understands my pain!"

"Pain?" Skipper said a little insulted but still not much.

"And the guy mink was really cute," Kat winked at Marlene.

Marlene got serious, "you will tell me everything," she said.

The two then giggled as girls do when the mention of boys was involved.

"Uh hem!" Skipper said, getting a little annoyed with the rapidly growing bond. "Ladies can you do this later?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "fine," then she turned back to face Kat, "hey I won't let them hurt you kay?"

Kat nodded though neither was very worried. Marlene stepped back as Kat stepped forward and stuck out her arms.

After the pat down Kowalski confirmed that she was not likely to be part of the enemy, the team said their good byes and left.

"So where were you originally from?" Marlene asked

"Washington," Kat said as she grabbed something out of the crate.

"Cool, any specifics?" Marlene pressed.

"Seattle,"

"Nice, whatch ya reading?" Marlene was unable to see Kat's face, then she realized something, "you can read?"


	2. The Magazine Artical

"Hm?" Kat looked lazily up, "what? Oh yeah can't you?"

Marlene shook her head.

Kat's expression turned into a pout, "aw poor thing, can't read love letter!"

"I can't write either so it doesn't matter," Marlene shrugged.

"I can teach you if you want."

Marlene shook her head.

"Guess the guy you like can't read or write either," Kat said.

"What?" Marlene walked over to Kat and sat down beside her, "I don't like a guy."

"That's too bad,"

"Not really, just guy friends,"

"Poor baby, in denial,"

"Yeah right,"

"What's the flat headed penguin called again?"

"Skipper,"

"You think he likes me?"

Marlene shrugged, "he's suspicious of everyone, just let him get to know you and you'll be fine."

Kat gave her a look.

Marlene reading the look perfectly began to stutter, "what-uh-no, I mean…"

Kat laughed, "I'm kidding!"

Marlene took a deep breath, "yeah fine I like Skipper big whoop! Now don't ever do that again!"

Kat kept laughing, "Alright, alright I won't do that again."

"Thank you," Marlene breathed, "how'd you know?"

"I took a guess."

"You're good."

"Yes, yes I am. Hey you wanna find out if he likes you back?"

"And how would we do that?"

"With this quiz," Kat held up the magazine.

"Alright I'm cool with that, let's do it," Marlene shrugged as she sat back down beside her.

The two then laid on their stomachs and Kat began to read the Questions to Marlene.

"Alright first Question, Does your crush look at you differently than other girls/boys?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Kat shrugged.

"Yes," Marlene answer soon after.

Kat looked up about ready to move on, "really how?"

"He said that all mammals are morons,"

Kat frowned, "that's mean we are a very intelligent race. We—" she was cut off by Marlene's hand.

"And I'm cute and naïve, but he also said I'm the smartest mammal he knows other than Blowhole but that's different."

Kat didn't understand the last part but she nodded, "next Question, do your crush's friends give hints that he/she likes you?"

"I don't pay attention to that!" Marlene protested.

Kat rolled her eyes and waited.

"Yes," Marlene relented.

Kat nodded and decided not to ask, "Alright next question…" and so it went on and after the ten question quiz Kat gave Marlene the results.

"There is a 98% chance that Skipper likes you back!"

The two jumped up and jumped around and squealed but soon stopped, "hey what about you?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know him well enough to tell," Kat confessed.

"Who!"

"The tall penguin," Kat whispered shyly.

Marlene squealed, "Kowalski!"

"Shhhhh!" Kat laughed.

Marlene quickly put her paw over her mouth, "right sorry."

"We should go over and test the theory."

"I don't think-"

However Kat wasn't paying attention, "hey look there's a test to see if your crush or any other guys are gay."

Marlene stared at Kat as she grin and read the questions.

Realizing the quiet Kat looked up, "what? You got a problem with Gays?"

Marlene snapped out of her thoughts, "what? No I don't have a problem with Gays. It just seemed a little random, and I really don't think any of my guy friends are gay."

"That's too bad, having Gay guy friends is awesome, it's like having a girl-friend that's a guy, you can both talk about how sexy guys look and everything,"

"You speak from experience?"

"Yeah,"

Marlene nodded and decided to take the quiz.

Private had a 62% chance of being gay, but the two agreed it was simply because he was younger.

Rico Skipper and Kowalski didn't even reach above 5%, but that was only because they lived together.

The two agreed that that would have been their conclusions to, but they couldn't trust what a magazine test said so they decided to test the first theory out.

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone in the last chapter about the last part of discussing Gays. That will make better sense in the sequel when a gay squirrel comes into play… um you'll have to read to understand. Sorry again, but I don't have a gay guy friend… at least I don't think so, but my friends and I agree having one would be awesome. I mean no disrespect R&R. **


	3. HQ has been Invited to the Lemur Party

The two girls entered, "hey guys!" Marlene said causally as she always did when she came to the HQ.

The penguins turned to see Marlene and Kat enter.

"What in blue blazers are you thinking?!" Skipper cried as he saw Kat enter.

The two girls jumped.

"That otter could be a spy!"

Kat looked at Marlene and whispered, "Is he talking about me?"

"No he's talking about me," Marlene said with playful sarcasm.

"But I thought I was clear."

"Apparently not."

"Dang," Kat chuckled as the two girls continued into the base.

"Marlene you know that our secrets must be protected at all costs, your last roommate was a spy," Skipper said as he put his flippers on his hips.

Kat chuckled, "we otters are usually a neutral species."

Marlene nodded.

"Right, well I'm still going to keep an eye on you," Skipper turned away.

The penguins continued their work till private asked, "You said a team of minks were back at your old zoo?"

Kat nodded, "you guys remind me a lot of them,"

"In what way?" Skipper said.

Kat shrugged. "I don't know, just it actions and personalities I guess," she glanced at Kowalski, "like you for example, they had a scientist, though she'd always make screw ball mistakes that would altamently lead to the destruction of the west coast."

"That sounds like Kowalski," private muttered.

"Several times she did and it would have happened except for well, a proofreader."

"What kind of inverter/scientist needs a proofreader?" Kowalski asked, having heard private's comment and was a little offended.

"Well let me see that," Kat pointed to the papers Kowalski was holding.

"Oh no sister, you just want to steal the invention," Skipper said.

"Kowalski may I remind you that one of your inventions mistaken skipper for a girl," Marlene said adding that little tid-bit that was still made her laugh even today.

Skipper blushed and Kowalski face flipper-ed remember the small calibration he had forgotten to add in.

"It wasn't life threatening!" Kowalski argued.

Kat rolled her eyes and snatched the papers up. Quickly scanning through them and finding that the last part had an error, "aha!" she said triumphantly, "right there," she pointed to the symbols. "A over B times C squared,"

"Yeah," Kowalski said, so that's what those symbols mean. (He's talking about the letters. I'm sorry if things gets confusing, if you don't know what I'm saying that's okay, neither do I)

"This 2x squared is supposed to be negative so then this would be AB over C squared."

Kowalski's eyes widened, she was making sense and that scared him.

"So now you won't have a highly flammable substance that could destroy the east coast."

Kowalski grabbed the papers back, frantic to cover up his embarrassing mistake. He quickly erased the error and put in the correct numbers.

Kat smiled and then stood next to Marlene.

There was a silent

….

….

Then everyone jumped at the voice that came from the tunnel.

"ELLLLOOOOO!"

King Julian appeared on the table with his arms spread wide presenting himself to the occupants.

"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled.

"Who is being dis?" he said ignoring Skipper as he caught sight of Kat.

"Hi I'm Kathleen but my friends call me Kat." She told him.

Julian chuckled "dat's a cute name."

"Thanks," Kat said politely.

"I be assuming, you are being made friends wit da lovely Marlene."

"Yep,"

"Well, it is very nice to be meeting you Kat," Julian took her paw and kissed it, "I am King Julian da thirteenth, but my subjects be calling me; Your Majesty.

Kat and Marlene chuckled.

"Your majesty," said the black Aye-Aye from behind Julian, "have you forgotten why we came?"

"What? Oh yes," Julian cleared his throat, as if he was about to make a grand speech, "Maurice."

Maurice rolled his eyes, "You all have been cordially invited to the lemur habitat this Saturday for a party."

Kat's eyes lit up. "That's great," she turned to Marlene, "can we go?" she asked as if she needed permission.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know anyone here you think you could introduce me around?" Kat said.

"Sure sounds like a great idea. We'll be there Julian." Marlene smiled.

"Dat is being great." Julian turned with Maurice close behind, "I hope to be seeing you there." And he exited.

Kat turned to Marlene, "is he seriously the king around here?"

Marlene shook her head, "no he isn't even a government head, not that we really have a government."

Kat nodded, the same thing with her old zoo, "right, but I do think we have also forgotten why we came here,"

Marlene flinched, "I'm starting to have second thoughts,"

Kat nodded, "well we should at least tell them the second part,"

"NO!" Marlene laughed

"Agreed." Kat nodded laughing along.

"Come on lets go, I think we've confused these guys enough for one day." Marlene chuckled then the two disappeared up the hatch.

**alright the next chapter you'll be meeting the next Oc. hopefully I can get that up soon. R&R thanks!**


	4. The Snake

The two were heading back to their habitat when a snake came blitzing by and hit Kat forcing the two into a spiral in the opposite direction of the otter habitat.

Marlene quickly followed.

The three ended up by Burt's habitat.

Kat and the Snake quickly untangled.

The snake panted heavily, "He's after me,"

"Who? Who's after you?" Kat asked.

The snake didn't respond.

Suddenly a low chatter came from a bush a few feet away.

The three turned to look.

"Him!" the snake cried and fumbled to get away.

"Whoa hold on there," Kat said in a soothing voice trying to get the snake to calm down.

Suddenly a mongoose stepped out.

The snakes already wide green-purple eyes widened farther she didn't move.

The mongoose snarled.

Marlene stood in front, Kat a little closer to the snake.

Marlene along with the mongoose crouched. Marlene wanted to go feral but she had vowed only to do that as a last resort.

The mongoose charged almost too quickly for them to see. Almost.

Marlene ducked and spun landing two of her fingers right in the middle of his chest sending him flying back and hitting the concrete wall of another exhibit.

The mongoose looked up and snarled, but he didn't charge again, instead he ran the opposite direction.

The two girls behind Marlene looked at her astonished.

The snake began to sneak off.

"Hey!" Kat turned, "Marlene just saved your scaly butt. The least you can do is thank her."

"Thanksss," the snake hissed quietly then tried to slink away again.

"Hey what's your name?" Kat called.

"Opal," she whispered.

"Why was that mongoose after you?" Marlene asked trotting up to have a better look at the pretty snake.

"I'm not exactly in with the right crowd, I guess you could say," Opal replied.

Marlene pursed her lips together, "well you can always hang out with us," she offered.

Kat nodded.

Opal shook her head, "I'll have to think about that," and she tried to sneak off one last time.

"Will we see you at the lemurs' party Saturday?" Kat asked.

Opal hissed sadly, "I don't know."

"Well the otter's door is always open if you wanna talk," Marlene said.

Opal nodded and disappeared into the bushes.

Marlene looked up at the sky, it was nearly dusk. Time does fly.

The two otters headed back to their habitat.

"You're not going to get away with what you just did that easily," Kat whispered threateningly in Marlene's ear.

**What's Kat hiding? And you have just met Opal the snake.**


	5. Let the Training Begin

Let the Training Begin.

Marlene woke up in her bed. She sat up a little too quickly a throbbing came into her head and hit hard against her skull. She groaned and slung her feet over the bed.

Click click ching

Marlene's ears perked at the sound then tucked and rolled as a huge gallows came down where she had just been sitting.

Marlene had one paw on the ground, "what the?" she whispered.

Click click clang

Marlene jumped and flipped as lasers began to shoot frying all they touched. Marlene juked and jived to avoid the red beams.

Crash Boom click!

Marlene jumped ducked swerved and maneuvered through the obstacle course that had magically appeared in her habitat.

She jumped over trip wires and avoided booby trapped floor tiles.

She cork screwed and landed on the other side of her, now seemingly much bigger habitat. She turned to see Kat leaning against the wall with a smirk.

Marlene's eyes widened.

The whole ordeal had taken ten minutes.

"y-you're a spy?!" Marlene cried.

"I have a history," Kat replied looking a little sad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene said now in her fighting stance, but didn't make a move to attack.

"I'm not a spy, but I can fight, but I'm not going to fight you," now Kat had her hands in the air signaling surrender.

Marlene hesitated she liked Kat. "Explain or you won't be here much longer," Marlene threatened.

Kat put down her hands and began, "something awful happened, and I vowed it would never happen again. So I began to train, and get better. I wasn't about to be another damsel in distress ever again. The minks trained me, but my training was cut short."

"So what? What's with the deadly obstacle course in my habitat?" Marlene said harshly, she didn't like where this was going.

"I want what the minks had, and the penguins."

"Which is?"

"A covert operative elite team!"

"So you're recruiting me?"

"Not exactly."

Marlene had gotten out of her fighting stance a while ago and had her paws on her temples, "you are not," Marlene emphasized each syllable, "making any sense!"

"I'm not recruiting you because I want you to be the leader," Kat said trying to make it simple.

"What?"

"I want you to be the leader, I'm not good under that kind of pressure, and you're a better fighter than I am,"

"Kat, I don't know."

"Please Marlene, teach me. I promise I'm a fast learner."

"Kat-"

"Marlene hear me out, I can read people… animals… whatever, fairly well, and I know something happened in your past that made you like you are now, I just don't know what."

Marlene's eyes widened, "Kat," she said more urgently.

"Please, I don't want my past to repeat and I know you don't want yours to repeat either. I know you feel the same as I do."

"Kat!" Marlene said a little angrier.

"I know this is all sudden but you impressed me. I want you to lead me. We won't be as paranoid as the penguins but-"

"KAT!"

"WHAT!"

"I agree."

"What?"

"I'll do it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

Kat squealed, "thank you thank you Marlene you won't regret this!"

"I better not, first assignment: get this stuff back where you found it!" Marlene now looked a little peeved.

Kat blushed, "sorry, I'll put it back.

**in the next chapter Marlene will reveal some painful secrets of her past. once again, the squeal will tell more of her past but for right now your just going to get a glimpse. i'm sorry but the next chapter will be so very dark. trust me it will get gradually lighter. **


	6. The Back Story

The Back Story

**Okay fair warning, this chapter is dark okay? It tells a bit of Marlene's past and why she was transferred. This is most likely not true what so ever but for right now this is just to get some depth behind Marlene. It will become light again I promise.**

A few minutes later…

"So what's the first part of training?" Kat said excitingly walking in from the mysterious place from which she had gotten the deadly equipment.

"First I want to tell you what happened," Marlene said with her back to Kat looking down at a desk.

Kat raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"You said you knew something happened in my past that made me the way I am, and you were right."

Kat opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again then closed it, trying as she might to make a sound come out, but nothing came. She gulped and waited.

"To start my dad's the reason. He didn't want me to be… um, defenseless. He taught me everything I know," Marlene chuckled remembering a fond memory of her late father.

"He was a fun man he met my mom who was from Russia and had been transferred to California. they met on the beach, if you can believe it.

"I was a true daddy's girl, I had a little brother and little sister.

"My dad was always there for me when I was down he was the best man I had ever met," Marlene chuckled again, "if you can believe it, Skipper reminds me of him.

"Anyway there was this gang not dangerous or anything, mostly talk and no action, my dad was sort of an honorary member considering his friendship with this guy from the gang, ironically a penguin, but this gang had a few penguins and animals from every single habitat.

"One day my dad was out and got into a fight with one of 'em." Marlene was fiddling with something in her paws. She turned her head a quarter to look at Kat out of the corner of her eye.

"So there was a motorcycle race."

"Huh?"

"The gang had connections and they were able to get small motorcycles for the race, it was weird and I was too young to really understand so…

"But anyway the track was selected in the albino boa's habitat at the end was a tunnel and then the finish line, where we waited."

**_Flash back to tell the rest of the story. Marlene will speak in first person in italics. One more thing is Nigel is Marlene's dad and Markus is the penguin friend._**

Nine year old Marlene stood with her mother and her little twin brother and sister who were four. (In otter years). Marlene smiled as she heard the motorcycles near. She jumped up and down excitedly and looked up at her mom who smiled back.

_I overheard my dad's friend say that the tunnel was too dangerous and that the vibrations of the engines could cause a cave-in._

Marlene laughed as the noises got closer. Suddenly the earth shook and rocks began to fall in the cave.

Just at the mouth of the tunnel the two motorcyclists were visible the older otter turned and hit the other bike sending the penguin on the other vehicle flying out of the tunnel.

The rocks fell and covered the tunnel's entrance.

_My dad saved the other man from getting crushed._

Everything was still. "Daddy!" Marlene cried as she ran to see what had happened.

The other members helped the penguin up as he held his head.

"Where's Nigel?" asked Markus as he looked to the tunnel.

Marlene's feet almost invisible with the dust that clung to the ground. She stepped in something wet and sticky when she was a few inches away from the rocks. She looked down curiously. Then she screamed when she saw the red liquid that now covered her small paws.

She stumbled back and before falling she was caught by Markus. He righted her and then barked orders to the rest of the gang.

Marlene now watched with tears in her eyes and blood on her paws.

_I was too young to understand what happened._

The animals rushed to the tunnel and began to dig, but it was no use.

Her mother ran up. "Mommy?" Marlene sniffled as she showed her mother her bloody paws.

Her mother had tears in her eyes and used her own paws the curl Marlene's fingers in and push her hands into her chest, "take your brother and sister away from here I'll be home soon," her mom said in a soft quivering voice. She stood and ran to help.

Marlene sobbed as she looked down at her paws again. She turned and ran to her younger siblings who stared at the gathering group.

"Marley what happened?" asked her little brother.

Marlene tried to hide the tears. "Come on we have to go, mommy will explain when you're older."

_I didn't know what to tell them they were even younger than I was_.

Marlene glanced back at the group and saw them pull a wet red and brown mangled heap out from under the rocks, she heard her mom cry out such a sorrowful sound that it made Marlene sob harder.

"Marley what's that on your hands?" asked her little sister.

Marlene pushed them out of sight of the area and was now pulling them home.

She looked down for a fraction of a second seeing her dads blood staining her hands. She gulped and a new set of tears came.

She stared down at her hands she had stopped running and had let go of her brother and sister's hands and stared down at her paws huge tear drops fell onto them.

"Marley?" asked her little brother.

"Marley?" asked her little sister.

"Marley?" asked a new voice that sounded familiar, "Marley?" it said again.

_End of flash back_

Marlene looked down at her paws realizing she had been lost in thought and had begun to cry.

"Marley? Marlene are you okay?" it was Kat.

"My dad had died and I vowed to keep his teachings alive. To be what he wanted me to be and more," Marlene finished. Snatching up what she had put down on the desk.

"And you were only nine?" Kat asked stepping forward wanting to give Marlene a hug.

"Yeah the next day was my birthday. My dad had been planning on giving me the gift at midnight. It was a stupid sting and plastic charm bracelet he made himself. He had it on him during the race. They found it on him and my mom told me what he was planning to do. Soon after that my mom got really sick," Marlene said.

Kat nodded. It's hard on a mammal when he or she loses their mate. Many times they die from grief.

Marlene slipped back into another memory.

_Flash back same as the other one Marlene narrates first person in italics. _

_A few days after the accident Markus came over and talked to my mom._

"I'm so sorry Martha, I know this is a hard time for you. I miss him to," Markus said who wore a gray greenish fedora.

Ten year old Marlene hid behind a wall as she watched the adults talk, it was very late and she should have been in bed.

"Oh Markus how could we have let this happen?" Marlene's mother sobbed she wore a pink shawl around her shoulders.

"I take full responsibility for what happened. I should have done more I should have stopped him," the older penguin turning away from the female otter.

"Oh Markus don't beat yourself up over this. I don't blame you and neither would Nigel," Martha said as she put her paw on his shoulder.

The two had tear stains on their cheeks and embraced.

"I should go I'll see you tomorrow Martha," Markus told her and turned.

"Good night Markus," Marlene's mom said she was about to turn when she when into a coughing fit and fell to her knees.

Markus turned quickly, "Martha!" he cried as he helped her up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Martha shook her head, "Can't… leave… the children," she sputtered in between coughs.

Marlene's eyes widened.

_He took her to the hospital anyway, I didn't see her for a long time. I visited her three times. And the third time was the final time._

"Come on, I'll get you to the hospital and I'll look after the kids until you get better," Markus promised.

He led her out and towards Marlene's hiding place.

Marlene pushed herself up against the wall hopping they wouldn't see her.

They walked passed without sparing a glance.

She watched her mother and Markus disappear into the night.

_She died when I was fourteen. You know in otter years._

Marlene came out of the memory.

"Marlene!" Kat was astonished she hadn't thought it was this heart breaking.

"There's more Kat. There's always more," even after this Kat couldn't see Marlene's entire face only part of it. At most only her profile and still Marlene did not turn.

"My little sister contracted a disease when she was six, (in otter years) and died soon after."

"Then when I was fifteen Markus got word that he was a father and was to be transferred to be with his kids. He nearly took me and my brother but then he realized he was being shipped to Antarctica no place for otter kids.

"After he left my brother and I grew distant, he knew I was keeping something from him, and I didn't dare tell him, he had already saw his sister die and he knew that mom was dead to.

"Worst of all I lost contact with him after I was transferred. You see my father was the life of the zoo. After he died everyone just… didn't care anymore. Markus did his best to keep it up beat and all. But too many things were happening. The zoo was plagued with disease after disease the animals were dying.

"The healthiest ones of us were transferred as quickly as possible. And the zoo shut down, I was one of the first to go and I never found out where my brother was going so I don't know where he is."

"Marlene!" Kat cried she didn't want to hear anymore Marlene's past was awful and it all happened when she was so little.

"I had begun to teach him my father's ways but he didn't seem to hold any interest, but I kept my training up and perfected my survival skills. And thanks to the guys I can control my feral side," Marlene had put down the object twice and in turn picked it up again and fiddled with it almost subconsciously.

"So… what happened to you?" Marlene asked causing Kat to step back.

"Mine doesn't involve family but in my opinion just as traumatizing. I- I'm not sure I'm ready to tell yet, it happened only about seven months ago," Kat's lower lip trembled remembering the awful experience.

Marlene shook her head, knowing it was hard for her even after all this time to tell anyone, seven months for something equally traumatic was not long. "I understand… Now to you lesson."

Kat perked up finally having a distraction, "okay what is it?"

Marlene smirked and turned quickly saying simply: "think fast," and threw a glinting object at a paralyzed Kat.

**Hmm a little revenge from Marlene? And what's this awful experience Kat keeps talking about? **


	7. Have you Seen Them

Have You Seen Them? 

"Skippah?" Private asked three days after being invited to the weekend party that was fast approaching.

"What private?" Skipper asked the young penguin.

"Have you seen Marlene or Kat around?" Private asked, he hadn't seen them for three days, they hadn't come out of their exhibit not even for their food.

Kowalski and Skipper made eye contact, Rico looked up from whatever he was doing and finally gave an audible answer, "Nuh uh."

"Me neither," Kowalski said.

"What's it to ya?" Skipper asked.

"Well it's just they haven't come out of their cave and the kids have been disappointed, they haven't even come out to eat." Private rubbed his flippers together nervously, "you don't think they've been kidnapped do ya?"

The four looked at each other.

"Private's right they haven't come out," Kowalski said looking at his notes.

"Well maybe we should go and see," Skipper said.

The four slid out on their bellies and to the otter habitat.

Dingggg donggggg. Came a bell in the otter habitat.

Marlene looked up and set down her coffee. "I think that would be the penguins."

Kat nodded her head as she put down her cross word puzzle. She pressed a button on the coffee table and all the machines, gadgets, chemicals, and training equipment rotated around on the wall to where it had been was bear. In a word: vanished.

Marlene picked up her coffee again and took a sip.

Kat grabbed her cross word puzzle again.

The four penguins jumped in from the sewer and rolled into fighting stances.

"Hey guys," Marlene said casually getting up and walking over to the new sink.

The four penguins looked around, "whoa," private stared in awe at the room, it now looked bigger and had more of a human house look to it.

"Thanks, Kat came up with the design," Marlene said dumping her coffee.

"What brings you guys here?" Kat asked setting down her cross word for the final time but remained seated at the kitchen table.

"We haven't seen you guys for days," private said as he poked a new appliance.

Marlene turned to Kat and gave her a look, Kat shrugged in return.

"Days?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, days," Skipper said, "We thought you might have been captured by Blowhole."

"Well okay we haven't been so yeah…" Marlene said as she looked at the back of her hand like she was checking her nail polish.

"Wait," Kat said putting up a hand, "you mentioned this blowhole person, thing… whatever before, who is he… you know besides a dolphin."

The five turned to look at her.

"How'd you know he was a dolphin?" Marlene asked though at this point she wasn't too surprised, Kat had said she could read people fairly well, she had probably guess it with deduction of what she had heard before or something as such that Marlene didn't severely care about, but she had to ask or the boys might think something of it.

Kat read the question's hidden message and nodded, "you said about him being a mammal of some sort and the name Blowhole narrowed it down to either a whale or dolphin. I guessed dolphin."

Marlene nodded and began to speak again, "yeah well you're right as usually he is a dolphin, he's also an evil cyborg scientist that nearly destroyed all of New York and probably the rest of the world with a crazy MP3 player," Marlene shrugged at the last part.

Kat raised an eyebrow.

Marlene looked at Kat, "true story, blowhole ended up losing his memory along with Skipper."

"And Skipper got it back I presume?"

"Mm hm."

Kat lean forward and spoke, "you do realize that that probably means that Blowhole got his memory back to right?"

"Affirmative," Marlene nodded and then turned to the penguins, "so gents anything I can do for ya?"

The four looked at the two girls with looks that said: what-just-happened.

The two girls looked at each other then back to the boys, "anything? Anything at all?" Marlene asked again.

Skipper blinked and finally spoke, "yeah tell me when you started acting like us!"

The two looked at each other again, Kat looked at Marlene, "I've always been like this, and you are kind of acting like him."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "well it's kind of what you made me sign up for so..." she said glaring at Kat.

Kat giggle, "I know, it's funny."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "yeah I know it's funny to watch you act like Kowalski to."

Kat looked horrified at her remark, "Hey!"

Marlene gave a smirk, "mm hm."

Kat laughed and Marlene smiled.

"Well now that that's cleared up," Marlene said, "do you need something?"

The boys stared blankly back at her.

"If not, would you kindly exit the way from which you came," Marlene began to shoo them away.

Rico broke away from the group and began to explore around the cave.

Skipper and Marlene began to get into an argument that the others found amusing considering that the others knew the two's feelings towards each other.

Kat began to giggle when she caught sight of Rico about to touch an object on the wall, "Rico!" she barked, making Marlene jump and turn to see what was happening.

She saw Kat scolding Rico.

"The paint's still wet I can't have you smudging it," she growled now standing between him and the object.

There was no paint but Rico shrugged and backed up putting his flippers in the air.

He backed up two steps when he was yelled at again, "Rico stop!" this time it was Marlene's voice.

He stopped dead in his tracks and groaned, what had he done now?

Kat looked curiously down at his feet and saw what Marlene had seen. Her face twisted into shock. That was not supposed to be anywhere near here. "Oh dear,"

Marlene had her paws extended out, "Rico," she said as if she was explaining something to a two year old, "take two steps forward… turn around… and walk slowly to me okay?"

Rico rolled his eyes and was about to do what he was told when Kat grabbed his flipper, pulled him sharply, spun him around and pushed him to Marlene.

"Now OUT!" Marlene barked as she shoved the four penguins down the sewer entrance closed it and put a rock on top of it.

Marlene jerked around with an angry glare on her face, "what is that!" she barked at Kat who stared dumbfounded looking at the defective trap.

"I-I don't know how that got out here Marlene I really don't!" Kat had no idea how the suspended tile had gotten out into the living quarters.

"Well figure it out we can't have booby –traps meant for training out in the open!"

"Yes ma'am understood," Kat scurried to the back and moved a curtain.

**Sorry for some of these chapters that seem to not have any meaning I just don't know any other way to get some stuff across. and Yes they are now a commando force and I am not doing a very good job on the romance I know, its hard cause I want to add all this stuff in and stuff but there will be some romance in the next chapter and plenty in the one after that. Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing, that's the deal, bye! **


	8. I Accidentally asked my BFF on a Date

I Accidentally Asked My Best Friend on a Date!

**How you ask? Read and find out!**

It was now Thursday! And the penguins hadn't seen the otters since yesterday after they had shooed them out.

The fish food bowl was heard scrapping across the concrete signaling someone's entrance.

The four jumped into their fighting stances.

"Hey guys," came the casual feminine voice of Marlene.

The four relaxed as much as they could being a commando force team.

"Marlene what the heck?!" Skipper scolded, "barging in unexpected is not very smart."

Kat and Marlene looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "right, well we just wanted to apologies for what happened yesterday, it was kind of unexpected," Marlene said.

"But it's fixed now so it doesn't matter," Kat added quickly.

Marlene gave her a look, "mm hm, the fact that Rico nearly got his head taken off, doesn't matter?"

Kat blushed, "it was an accident!"

Marlene raised her eyebrow.

"And it wasn't just once…"

"What?"

"He nearly got his head taken off… twice."

"And you didn't tell me that earlier why?"

Kat flinched, "well there were some complications…"

"Right yeah," she turned back to the penguins, "so he nearly got his head taken off twice, but that hazard has been removed."

"Yep so we'd had better get going," Kat said backing up slowly as if hiding something.

Marlene agreed but the two didn't get too far.

"EELLLLOOOO!" came the voice of King Julian. He jumped onto the table, making Kat stumble back.

Kowalski moved faster than his brain could think he took two quick steps forward and caught her before she could fall.

He helped her up and realized just how close they were.

She stood unsteadily. His flipper was clutching her paw. She was slightly leaning on his feathered chest. She let out a small gasp and blushed quickly stepping away from him realizing his white cheek feathers had a pink hue to them which made her blush even worse, "uh thanks," she muttered and took another step away from him.

"Uh," he chuckled nervously not understanding his sudden butterflies in his stomach, "yeah n-no problem."

Realizing they had missed part of the conversation, Kat was glad Marlene had begun to speak with the royal fool himself, but she found that it wasn't Marlene talking anymore.

"What do you want ringtail?" Skipper asked, now very close to Marlene.

Obviously Kat had missed something.

"Uh duh, I'd already be telling you dat," king Julian said with a roll of the eyes and the cross of the arms.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Kat asked timidly.

Marlene turned and gave her an apologetic expression that also had a bit of disgust in it, she cleared her throat, "uh King Julian here was wondering if… uh, how would you put it Skipper?" Marlene asked not sure of the words she would use to explain what Julian had asked.

Before Skipper could answer Julian jumped in front of them, "I was wondering if you and de lovely Marlene would like to dance with me for de opening dance?"

Kat gulped, "uh w-well that's um very nice of you to a-ask but," she began to stutter, King Julian wasn't exactly her type.

He gave her a pouting look, "but what?"

"Uh I don't know what the song is," Kat said taking a step back and blushing furiously.

"What would you like it being?" the spoiled king purred.

Kat gulped.

"Uh Julian we actually wanted to speak with you about that," Marlene said saving Kat from answering.

Julian turned to look at the equally pretty otter, "about what?"

"The music that would be playing, we were hoping to request a few songs," Marlene said quickly, it had been on their list of things to do before the party.

"Oh well of course, but—" Julian was cut off.

"Great will you be DJ-ing?" Kat asked.

"No, Maurice is but-" he was cut off again.

The two girls beamed, "great, we'll go talk to him right now," Marlene said and the two made a quick exit but Julian jumped in front of them again with a scowl on his furry face.

"Who is being them?" he asked.

The two otters looked at each other with confusion written across their brows, "who's who?" Kat asked afraid of the answer.

"De guys you are to be going wit instead of going wit me, da king!?" king Julian shouted look hurt.

Marlene looked at Kat, and Kat looked at Marlene, "um… Kat. I. Think. He. Caught. Us," Marlene said through clenched teeth, giving the hint to begin weaseling.

"Oh um yep it seems he has," Kat replied nervously.

"What should we do?" Marlene asked bouncing the treacherous conversation.

"Um, I think it would be best to tell him… the uh truth," Kat again replied bouncing it back to Marlene.

"Right, um right, well you see Julian we are going to the dance with, uh dates," Marlene hoped against hope that this would end the conversation, but it didn't.

"Who. Is. It?" king Julian now getting mad at them not answering his question.

"W-who?" Marlene asked and looked at Kat desperately.

"W-well you see uh um," Kat stuttered looking just as desperate.

"It's us!" a voice blurted out suddenly.

The kingly moron and the two otters looked back in shock at who said it: Kowalski.

He nearly covered his beak from what he had just said but they were desperate and he hadn't liked it when Julian had begun to hit on Kat, for still unknown reasons, he cleared his throat and continued feeling quite awkward, "Skipper and I are taking them to the dance."

Skipper's head snapped a quarter turn to stare in shock at Kowalski, but when his lieutenant gave him a look that said: play-along. He wiped the shock off his face and forced a smile, "that's right Ringtail, we're taking these two ladies to the party," he gave a smirk stepped forward and put his flipper around Marlene's waist.

Kowalski did the same.

Rico and Private stared in astonishment at their two commanding officers with beaks a gape.

Thank God, King Julian was an idiot.

The two girls quickly wiped their surprise off their faces and began their rolls again, "Right, they had asked us a few days ago-" Kat began but was interrupted by King Julian.

"And you agreed?" he shouted angrily.

The girls scowled at the wanna-be king, "yes we did, and they were much nicer about it than you!" the two said in unison.

Julian took a step back then quickly composed himself, "fine be being dat way I'm sure I can find ten girls much prettier than both of you combine!" he huffed.

Skipper let out a short laugh, "impossible ringtail there aren't any girls as beautiful as these two," Skippers eyes widened, did he say that out loud? He gulped.

Thankfully Kowalski came to the rescue, "that's right we got the best lookin' girls in town." Though he said it a little uneasily he convinced himself that it was only to help them get out of being the dates of that spoiled fool.

Julian let out a sharp breath knowing they were right, he stomped out of the penguins habitat fairly disappointed.

The four relaxed, "thanks," the two girls breathed and smiled gratefully at the two boys that had saved their tails.

But then Kat frowned, though she was not displeased with her sudden turn in luck she had to say something, she cleared her throat, "um you do realize that he'll be looking for us at the party right?"

Kowalski seemed to just now realize this, he gulped.

Skipper realized it to and quickly glanced at Marlene before looking back to Kowalski, "alright then Kowalski, options."

Kowalski grabbed the first thing he could write on and with and began to scribble symbols down on the paper.

"We could um, uh… We, no…" he couldn't think straight. What had he just done?

"My I make a suggestion?" came the last voice you would expect: Private's, "you could go to the party and pretend to be their dates, you know, for real."

Rico nodded, "uh huh."

"Well… that's actually not a bad idea Private," Kowalski admitted looking astonished at private and realizing he was blushing.

"You think it could work?" Kat asked it seemed like the only option and she too began to blush.

"Well sounds like we got a game plan," Skipper said, though he was sure there had to be some other way. But similar to Kowalski's butterflies, he had felt a pain in his gut when that idiotic lemur had been flirting with Marlene, he blushed under his feathers, hoping that his feathers were enough to cover the blush.

Marlene didn't mind it a bit she smirked seeing her friend, her friend's crush, and her own crush, blushing wildly.

Unfortunately her smirk didn't last long when she realized that they did have to talk to Maurice which meant coming, once again, in contact with the lemur king. She winced at the thought.

"Well we'll leave you to do whatever you birds do, see you Saturday. Come on Kat," Marlene gestured for her friend to follow.

Kat nodded, "see you guys later," Kat waved and then exited behind Marlene.

After they heard the fish bowl slide back into place, Private and Rico began to chuckle.

Kowalski and Skipper turned, "what?" the two asked.

Rico laughed as he made kissing noises with his beak. Private fell to the floor as he laughed clutching his stomach.

Their commanding officers blushed hard.

Skipper scowled, "do I have to put both of you on maintenance duty?"

The two penguins' laughter slowly faded. Private and Rico wiped their eyes, "sorry Skippah but you are the last person I thought would ask your best friend out!"

"I didn't ask her out!" Skipper yelled defensively, "I-it was Kowalski!" he pointed a flipper at his lieutenant.

"Hey!" Kowalski cried angrily, "it had been an accident!"

"Fine!" private laughed, "You accidentally asked your best friend out!"

The two gulped, knowing private was right they were technically going out with their neighbors: the otters, worst of all, Skipper was good friends with one and now if something went wrong it would ruin the friendship part.

Kowalski shook his head, "and technically it's a fake date we were just trying to help them get out of having to dance with Julian."

Skipper nodded, "yeah what he said."

Rico and private rolled their eyes, "fine believe what you will but I think you two are going to look dashing in your bow ties!" private laughed.


	9. Lady Luck

Lady Luck

**Okay this is going to be my last post for right now, I have a lot of summer reading I have to catch up on. So enjoy this chapter. I'll post in a week or so, maybe more, since I won't have Wi-Fi this weekend. So yeah thanks.**

Marlene and Kat walked in silence as they made their way to the lemur habitat. Lady Luck seemed to have favored them in the moment of crisis but they didn't know if she'd come around again.

And they weren't sure if they wanted her to.

The two bit their lower lips thinking about what was to come when they were to get to the lemur habitat.

Before they knew it they had arrived and jumped in. They walked for a little while looking for hide or tail of either of the three lemurs.

"Weeeeeeee!" came a squeaky voice and suddenly a brown ball of fur came flying at the two otters.

It came flying more at Marlene than Kat considering that she was right behind Marlene. However Kat was hit full on in the chest by the ball of fur because Marlene ducked.

"Oof!" Kat grunted as she fell back.

Marlene turned and saw that the ball of fur was Mort.

Mort was clinging to Kat's head.

"Hey mort, get kicked off of Julian's feet again?" Marlene asked as she gently grabbed mort's waist and pulled him off of her friend's face.

"Mm hm," Mort muttered sadly.

Kat shook her head and looked up seeing Marlene holding Mort up and setting him down.

Mort hugged Marlene then scampered away.

"That idiotic Ringtail kicked that adorable mouse lemur?" Kat asked in shock.

"Yes but in Julian's defense he can get quite annoying but I agree it's unnecessary to treat such a creature in that manner," Marlene shrugged. Mort could be a pain but he was also kind of like private who also got smacked around a lot. He just wanted love that's all.

Kat nodded, "so who are we speaking with for the music?"

"That would be the Aye-Aye that invited us. His name is Maurice and he's Julian's right hand man."

"Well if Julian is mean enough to kick that poor lemur like that then I'm not sure if I'll like Maurice any better."

"Don't worry Maurice is cool he's not big on Julian's attitude either but believe it or not Julian has his moments."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Speaking of, where are they?"

"Well since mort came from that direction I think that is where the two would be."

So they headed off towards the throne.

A few moments later they were standing before Julian who was on his throne and yelling at Maurice, "Dey rejected me! Da king! For some flighting-less birds!" he yelled, "and now you be yelling at me to?"

"Your majesty I simply said that you shouldn't have kicked mort he just wanted-" Maurice was cut off.

"He was touching de royal feet, Maurice! De Feet!" the lemur king shoved his feet in his advisers face.

"Ah fine I'll leave you with your thoughts!" Maurice growled and jumped off the rock. He turned and saw the two otters. He let out a little scream then realized it was just Marlene and her friend which he hadn't properly met, "oh hi, I'm Maurice," He said smiling politely to Kat, he stuck out his paw in greeting.

She took it and they shook paws, "Kathleen but my friends call me Kat."

"Nice to properly meet you without that dofus interrupting," Maurice smiled throwing his thumb towards Julian who was grumbling to himself.

"You're not mad we rejected him?" Kat asked.

"Nah I can understand why," Maurice looked up at his king and rolled his eyes, "so what can I do for you ladies?"

"We were hoping to request a few songs for the party," Marlene said stepping forward, "you got a play list?"

He smirked at her, "do I got a play list?" he laughed and motioned them to follow him.

They smiled and gladly followed.

Lady Luck had favored them again.

**That was a short chapter. Oh and if you didn't catch it I lied about this, I hadn't planned on making a chapter in between the two. But I promise this next chapter is gonna have some major lovin'! I'll post as soon as I can!**


	10. The Party- Scream and Shout

The Party- scream and shout!

**Okay so this is where it kind of turns into a song fic or whatever, the song is, duh, scream and shout, by Will I am and Britney Spears, (I don't own this song! And I don't own penguins of Madagascar). Now for the next four to five chapters each with be about a song and yes lots of romance goes down! Peace!**

The three penguins struggled with their neck ties each time failing miserably at getting them to lay flat or to be in the shape that they wanted.

Private however had executed the art of tie tying in the first try and was gathering a few things when he realized his friends were having trouble.

Rico growled as he yanked and pulled at the ribbon around his neck.

Private rolled his eyes. He walked over to them. Grabbed the ties and quickly did them neatly and perfectly for all three of them then walked away, leaving them stunned at how quickly he did the ties.

"So, I guess we're ready," Skipper said a little unsure of how these thing actually worked.

"Well Skippah, I suppose you are ready… for you date!" Private laughed at the last part.

Rico chuckled but soon chocked because he was not use to having a tie pressed up against his Adam's apple.

"We are simply helping them, and nothing more," Kowalski said defensively crossing his flippers in front of his chest.

"Sure Kowalski whatever you say," Private chuckled.

_At the otter habitat_

The two otter females stood in front of the full length mirror and smiled.

Kat wore a lily hair clip just above her ear, and had a black ribbon that had a milky white pearl in the middle around her neck. She wore light brown eye shadow with little black dots coming off the side.

Marlene wore silver and glittery purple crescent moon earrings and a silver charm bracelet. Marlene wore a dust of purple eye shadow and a little lip balm in case something were to happen.

"You think we're ready?" Marlene asked.

"That's an affirmative!" Kat laughed.

They squealed loudly, grateful for the sound proofed walls.

"Can you seriously believe that they asked us out?" Marlene asked.

"Technically Marlene they didn't ask us out they just said they did so we didn't have to go out with Julian," Kat said sadly.

"Don't think of it like that, think positive, they had to care or at least were jealous enough to say something," Marlene scolded.

"Your right, let's go before they think about coming in," Kat nodded.

The day before they had agreed to meet in between the otter and penguin habitat.

And so that is where they went, and the penguins were waiting, all in bow ties except Rico who wore a lose neck tie because, according to Skipper, anything more would prohibit him from chocking up necessary weapons if something were to happen.

The four stood awkwardly in between the two habitats.

Private kept ranting on about how to act and what to say, but his efforts fell on deaf ears (ear holes or whatever birds have).

"Private," Skipper said with a roll of the eyes, "this isn't going to be like one of Kowalski's machines, it's a simple fake little date and then everything will go back to normal."

Private rolled his eyes. Before this whole thing when it had only been Skipper and Marlene, Kowalski had explained to him what was going on, and even now it made him laugh that Skipper didn't see what was going on, and now the very penguin who had explained it to him had fallen short of seeing it to. Which made him laugh harder, he began to whisper "whatever you say Skipper but-"

He was cut off by the casual greeting of Marlene, "hey guys."

The four turned to see the girls looking stunning.

Skipper's breath hitched, and Kowalski gulped.

Rico gave a whistle, and private gave a smug look to his commanding officers.

"You guys ready?" Marlene asked.

There was silence as neither side spoke.

"Say something!" Private whispered furiously in skipper's ear hole.

Skipper blinked, then spoke, "a-affirmative." He stuttered unable to keep his eyes off Marlene's.

"Great let's get to the party," Marlene replied, smiling.

The six stood awkwardly staring at each other.

Kowalski now wished he had listened to private's rants because now he was frozen and didn't have the slightest idea on what to do.

Private leaned in again, "hook arms with them!"

"Uh," skipper blinked and then out of the corner of his eye looked at private desperately, agreeing with Kowalski, why hadn't he listened?

Private face-flipper-ed and then held out his elbow to Rico.

Rico looked at private weirdly.

Private glared at him.

Rico looked around then took his arm and they did a little circle.

The two girls giggled and whispered to each other.

Private and Rico moved a part and private gestured to the girls like: now-you-try.

Skipper and Kowalski did as private had done. Though they didn't know if the girls knew what to do either.

But the girls rolled their eyes and smiled, taking the penguins' flippers and they were off.

When they got there it seemed the party hadn't even started.

The guests were told to show up at eight and the party would end at twelve thirty.

The many animals from all over the zoo were surrounding Julian as he began to speak, "alright my subjects, before we be beginning this party, I am having a few announcements."

The animals groaned.

"This could take a while," Marlene whispered to Kat.

This went on for less than two minutes.

Maurice was already up at the DJ getting the music ready.

Finally someone yelled to him, "YO MAURICE!"

He looked up.

"DROP DA BASS!"

Maurice smiled and spun the records and the music began.

And that is also when the six split. Private went off in his own little world and Rico went to the juice bar.

Marlene and Kat headed to the dance floor and skipper and Kowalski stood there trying to figure out where to go.

About ten minutes in to the party Rico found himself on the dance floor.

He has no idea how he got there but he just was so lost it wasn't long until Marlene and Kat found him.

"Hey Rico whatch ya doing here?" Marlene asked.

Rico shrugged and shook his head, "don't… know," he crocked.

"Well you could dance with us?" Kat suggested.

Rico's eyes widened and shook his head rapidly.

The two girls laughed and listened to Maurice announce what the next song was, "alright everybody this song is called _scream and shout_ by Britney Spears and will i. am. Let's kick it!"

And the music came on.

The two girls smiled evilly and grabbed Rico by the flippers.

_Bring the action..._

Rico found himself in the center with both his flippers around each otter and they were casually strolling to the beat.

_When you hear this in the club. You gotta turn turn it up. You gotta turn turn it up. You gotta turn turn it up, When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us._

Suddenly Rico catches sight of Kowalski and Skipper watching him and the two otters. He gulped

_ See the boys in the club. They watching us. They watching us They watching us. _

Everyone's eyes were on them and Rico was starting to get fidgety

_Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us_

Marlene and Kat suddenly turn still holding on to his flippers turn him to.

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out_

They then turned away from him and let him stranded there as they did their own thing.

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

As he listened to the music his limbs began to move in rhythm. His one webbed foot slid in a semi-circle to the back and he began to shuffle backwards.

_ We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

Marlene and Kat danced back to him and suddenly he felt much more confident and he began to bounce along.

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out. And scream and shout and let it out. We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh._

The three danced back and forth spinning and gliding.

_ You are now now rocking with Will I Am and Britney. Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.._

The two girls moved away from Rico as he spun into a solo.

_ Bring the action... Rock and roll,everybody let`s lose control All the bottom we let it go Going fast,we ain`t going slow,no,no Hey yo,hear the beat and let`s hit the floor Drink it up and drink some more_

The two girls came back and twisted around him and body rolled away again.

_ Light it up and let`s let it blow,blow,blow Hey yo,rock it out,rock it now,if you know what we're talking about Turn it up,and burn down the house,yeah,house Hey yo,turn it up and turn it down Here we go,we gonna shake the ground _

The otters came back and Rico put his flippers around their shoulders again.

_ Cause everywhere we go we BRING THE ACTION When you hear this in the club You gotta turn turn it up You gotta turn turn it up You gotta turn turn it up When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us_

A five feet long snake saw the two otters. She began to watch their fluent motions. She became jealous.

_ See the girls in the club They looking at us They looking at us They looking at us_

Everyone stared as the two otters jumped and spun in the air.

_ Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us_

The otters landed and glided backwards and stepped into a spin. As Rico glided backwards to and flipped forward.

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out_

The three body rolled away from each other and then spun back

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

Rico began to break dance.

_ You are now now rocking with Will I Am and Britney Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.. Oh yeah.._

The girls spun into Rico's flippers and he spun them into a dip.

_ It goes on and on and on and on, When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever_

Rico and Miss. Perky had gotten into a fight yesterday and he had been very depressed, now he was feeling like he had a bomb in one flipper and a bazooka in another!

_ Cause I was feeling down,now I`m feeling better And maybe it goes on and on and on and on When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever,ever,ever,ever_

The otters laughed as Rico spun them around and lifted them up.

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out_

The girls slowly moved their hips. Rico laughed and rolled his shoulders and slid to the left.

_ We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

They glided back and forth turned and spun popped and locked the rest of the song

_ I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

The women twirled into Rico's shoulders and struck a pose.

_ You are now now rocking with Will I Am and Britney!_

**Hoped you enjoyed that, the next one won't be posted either until I finish my book or get twenty five reviews. That's my goal. (I have fifteen).**


	11. The Party- Scream

The Party Scream!

**Finished the book.**

**ABCrandom- I'm sorry you don't like song fics, you don't really have to read them, and just so you know: scream, honkytonkbadonkadonk, two black cadalliacs, and soul mate, are the next songs. These just establish some mutual feelings between characters and private's relationship. I'll try and finish them as fast as I can and move on. I'll always have a bit of dialog before the actual songs but again you don't have to read them. Alright? **

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Scream by usher is the next song. Don't own it! Good luck!**

The two otters and penguin stepped off the dance floor as the animals clapped and cheered.

The three took a bow and waved.

Kowalski and skipper came over to them.

"Well that was… interesting?" Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded.

Rico's eyes widened.

The two otters saw that things were about to go down, so they decided to go to the juice bar to wait things out, and hopefully get to dance later.

"I… I…" Rico stuttered. It was bad enough that he couldn't form a complete sentence but he was also stuttering.

"Rico at ease," Skipper said waving his flipper.

Rico slouched back to his original position. He waved them off.

He had not gone two feet when Ringtail could be spotted harassing the females again.

"No!" Marlene said sternly, "Julian we are not in the mood to dance right now."

Julian grinded his teeth together.

"I'm sure someone else will dance with you," Kat said getting very annoyed with the lemur king.

Eventually King Julian stomped off. Rico smiled at this, "you tell 'em girls" He thought.

A few minutes later Rico came back to see Skipper and Kowalski were still standing there but in the opposite direction facing the two girls who were still at the juice bar talking. Obviously the two had just had an argument and were deciding to see how to settle it.

A song began to play.

_Usher, baby Yeah, yeah, we did it again _

The two stared at the girls as they got up to dance.

_And this time I'm a make you scream Usher! _

The girls were a few feet away. Rico gave a sly look and pushed his two commanding officers towards them.

_Yeah, man..._

The two practically fell into the two girls arms, they helped the boys up and realized they how close they were.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

Marlene smiled and tightened her grip on Skipper's flipper and spun him around.

_ I'd get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Kat spun into Kowalski's chest then spun out.

_ Got no drink in my hand But I'm wasted Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

The penguins' heads spun as the otters' aromas wafted to their beaks.

_ I'd get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Skipper and Kowalski tried to pull away, but it was like their brain wasn't working with their limbs and suddenly they were leading the otters into dips and spins.

_ And I've tried to fight it, to fight it But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

"And you said you couldn't dance," Marlene whispered, smirking.

_ Got one life, just live it, just live it_

"Don't kill the moment," skipper whispered back playfully.

_ Now relax, singing on your back_

Kowalski smiled wildly as the otter spun into his chest again. He grabbed her hips and lifted her.

_ If you wanna scream, YEAH! Let me know and I'll take you there_

The two pairs glided to the right and turned back.

_ Get you going like Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

Kat felt butterflies in her stomach, she swallowed and pulled away from Kowalski.

_ If you wanna turn right Hope you're ready to go all night Get you going like_

Marlene moved away from Skipper and moved to the right of Kat. 

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby If you wanna scream_

The two body roll and spin throwing their hands in the air.

_ Yeah, come on_

They then spun back into the penguins' flippers.

_ Kill the lights, shut 'em off You're electric_

The lights were dimmed and all the two pairs could see was the glints of the others eyes. Marlene and Kat smiled devilishly

_ Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it" I'll have you like_

The lights came back on in a flash.

_ Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

The two boys began to feel light and heavy at the same time, they smirked at the otters.

_ Girl tonight you're the prey I'm the hunter Take you here, take you there Take you under_

The two girls smiled back blushing but thankfully the lights were flashing and their fur covered most, how they wished that the penguins would start whispering love nothings to them.

_Imagine me whispering in your ear That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

The penguins didn't want to stop they smiled, what was it about these girls that made them get a buzz?

_ And I've tried to fight it, to fight it But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

Kat giggled and spun Kowalski into a dip.

_ Got one life, just live it, just live it Now relax, singing on your back_

The two men bumped into each other. And each women had a finger on their chest keeping them pressed back to back.

_ If you wanna scream, YEAH Let me know and I'll take you there_

Suddenly the two girls grabbed their flippers and spun them away from each other.

_Get you going like Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

The two pairs spun and twisted in almost liquid form.

_ If you want it done right Hope you're ready to go all night Get you going like_

Marlene swung her hips left and to the right. Kat swung her's right to the left.

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby If you wanna scream..._

The song slowed and the two pairs took small steps back forward right and repeated these steps.

_ Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream) Louder, louder, louder, louder_

_ Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)_

The song kicked back up. As it did the two men threw the girls up.

_ If you wanna scream, _

They spun in midair, and it looked like they were doing it in slow motion

_YEAH!_

The girls landed back in their flippers and they were spinning again.

_ Let me know and I'll take you there Get you going like_

They spun around and around

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

They lifted dipped and twirled.

_ If you want it done right Hope you're ready to go all night Get you going like_

The girls hips swung and they dolphin-ed back.

_ Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

The song ended with the penguins staring down at the two otters they held in dips.

_ If you wanna scream _

**hope you enjoyed it, I have to finish the next chapter and three books for school I'll do my best to update when I can. **


	12. The Party- Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

The Party Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

**Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by: Trace Adkins **

**Rookie70Penguin- I promise I'm not ripping off Marlene's Honkytonkbadonkadonk! But I have to say I read it and I honestly enjoyed it, I believe I said that Kowalski was perfect for singing that song as skipper watched Marlene leave the base. It was fun to read.**

Skipper realized that he was still staring at Marlene for at least a whole minute, his eyes widened.

That's when he realized his eyes had been half open. His throat had something in it, he tried desperately to swallow, then he looked back into her eyes, brown, or maybe they were green?

He began to lean closer, a warm pressure appeared on his feathered chest which snapped him out of his trance.

He refocused.

Marlene's eyes were wide and darting back and forth wondering maybe even hoping that skipper was about to do what she thought, but she didn't what to do that here, people were watching, and it was awkward.

Skipper jumped and moved away nearly dropping her. Catching her he brought her up to his chest, very close.

Her hands were pressed to his chest. She felt something pounding. She blushed realizing what it was.

The two quickly backed away from each other, blushing badly.

Skipper tried to say something clever, but it came out as such: "uh ee ah um."

Marlene's blushed brightened and she began to chuckle to cover it.

Skipper looked over to Kowalski for help, but saw that he was dealing with the same thing.

Kowalski was shaking his heart rate through the roof and what was worse blushing like a tomato.

Kat wasn't doing much better, though she hid her blush well, she looked over to Marlene who met her gaze and nodded slightly.

"You guys seem a little over heated, we should really get you guys off the dance floor," Marlene said as she put skipper's flipper over her shoulder.

Kat did the same with Kowalski's.

The four sat down at the juice bar with the girls in the middle.

"You guys alright?" Kat asked, looking first to her right to Kowalski, and then to her left to skipper.

The two boys nodded their heads.

Marlene placed a paw on skipper's back sending a spark up his spine.

After a few minutes a slow song began to play. The two boys looked nervously at their 'dates' who didn't seem to notice.

The two had a silent conversation.

"Sooooo…." Kowalski started, dragging the one syllable out as long as he could.

The two girls' ears turned to the music, then shook their heads smiling softly hoping that would cushion the blow of rejection.

The two men became nervous again, wondering if they had done something wrong. Were the girls worried that they'd start getting jittery again?

Finally Marlene answered, "Don't really care for slow songs."

Kat nodded, "it would have to be a very special song, or a very special guy to get us out there," she said it in the nicest way possible, but it didn't hold the affect she wanted.

They felt a bit rejected, however, they were just supposed to be friends they weren't going out they weren't in love. So they shook the feeling.

After three or four minutes the song ended and Maurice began to speak, "alright ladies, this next song is going to be for you, it's time to shake what your mama gave ya!"

The two women looked at each other with eye brows raised. Asking one another, is-he-going-to-play-what-I-think-he's-about-to-pla y?

The music came on and two girls brightened. It was the song that they had been thinking of.

_Turn it up some. Alright boys, this is her favorite song. You know that right?_

"Hey guys I think we're going to get in on this," Marlene said.

_So, if we play it good and loud. She might get up and dance again_

The two girls put down their drinks. They got up.

_ Ooh, she put her beer down. Here she comes. Here she comes_

As they walked to the dance floor their hips swung in rhythm. 

_Left left left right left_

The two penguins gulped as they watched the two girls.

_ Whoo_

The two boys knew this song, and in truth they sometimes even sang it when they cleaned or trained. Well actually usually Kowalski because he could sing it just about as well as Trace Adkins.

_ Husslers shootin' eightball. Throwin' darts at the wall Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall_

The girls were now dancing on the dance floor. In fact all the girls were dancing but it might as well have only been them because the two penguins couldn't take their eyes off them.

_ Here she comes, Lord help us all_

Phil caught sight of them and whistled and clapped, Lulu who had been visiting smacked him hard and he fell out of his chair.

_ Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault It's so hard not to stare_

Marlene and Kat's hips seemed to have had strings attacted and were being moved by a puppet master. As they moved in perfect sync and rhythm.

_ At that honky tonk badonkadonk. Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along_

The two girls spun around and thrust their hips to the side and put their hands in the air.

_ Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee_

Thetwo boys tried to pick their beaks up off the ground.

_ Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There otta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_ (Aww son)_

Some of the girls that weren't dancing stared angrily at the girls who were, but hey, it was their choice

_ Now Honey, you can't blame her For what her mama gave her It ain't right to hate her For workin' that money-maker_

The music sounded like someone whistling as the girls spun around.

_ Band shuts down at two But we're hangin' out till three We hate to see her go But love to watch her leave_

The two girls disappeared into the middle of the mob of girls much to the disappointment of Skipper and Kowalski

_ With that honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee_

Thetwo girls bumped into a scaly backside

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

They turned around quickly forgetting to dance and saw it was Opal the snake.

_There outta be a law _

"Opal is that you?" Marlene said over the music.

"Yeah… it is," Opal said shyly

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

"Oh cool. Are you having fun?" Kat said.

"Yeah, I met this nice guy," Opal replied blushing.

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

Kat and Marlene squealed.

"Who?" Marlene asked.

"A penguin, his names Private," Opal said blushing harder.

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

The two otters squealed again.

"We know him!" Marlene said.

"You do?" Opal replied.

_(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

"Yeah, oh man this is awesome. Where is he?" Kat said.

"I don't know I kind of lost him when the song started," Opal shrugged, if snakes can shrug.

Suddenly a parrot bumped into Kat, "hey! If you're not going to dance get off the dance floor!" she squawked then danced away.

Kat looked at her two friends, "come one, maybe he's with Skipper and Kowalski."

And the three danced their way back to where the Boys could see them.

_ We don't care bout the drinkin'_

Private had indeed come around to where Skipper and Kowalski were and offered them drinks.

They took up but then the three girls came out of the crowd and were dancing again.

Immediately all three set down their drinks simultaneously.

_ Barely listen to the band Our hands, they start a shakin' When she gets the urge to dance_

"Look he's there!" Marlene whispered to Opal.

The Boys were glad they'd put down their drinks.

_Drivin' everybody crazy You think you fell in love_

The three Penguin's hearts raced. subconsciously listening to the music they had to agree with it.

_ Boys, you better keep your distance You can look but you can't touch_

Julian glared down at the two Otters not believing they had rejected him, twice!

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong_

The three girls moved fluently like water, it was all in sync as if they'd rehearsed it.

_ And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law_

Opal twisted and turned forming loops and Knots.

_ Get the Sheriff on the phone_

Kat spun around and around

_ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

Marlene bet backwards then did a flip

_ That honky tonk badonkadonk That honky tonk badonkadonk Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

The otters threw one arm back and then the other.

_ (That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do_

As the music softened the three simultaneously moved forward.

_ It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey _

The three struck poses as the song echoed.

_It's for the badonkadonk)_


	13. The Party- Two Black Cadillacs

The Party- Two Black Cadillacs 

**ABCrandom- I'm glad to see you're still with us, just this one and then next, then its back to the meat of the story, hang in there.**

**My apologies for the long up date (how long has it been? a month now?) and really I should be working on my two rough drafts for school but I thought you people deserved something for Labor Day week end. **

**Well you made it through that. The next Song, Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood. hee hee hee, *evil smile* :)**

The three girls relaxed their muscles to the sound of wild whoops and whistles.

The three slowly walked back to the boys whose beaks lay mere inches from the ground.

Opal blushed madly, "h-hi, private."

"Hello again, Opal," Private said collecting his wits, "you dance well."

"Thanks," Opal whispered.

Private smiled at her and she smiled back.

They had a short moment then they noticed the other four looking at them.

Private cleared his throat, "uh-"

"Why don't you two get on the dance floor again? There's a slow song playing now," Kat suggested, hoping not only to give them an opportunity to be together as well as having more time with the others.

Private and Opal looked at each other with sheepish smiles and went to the dance floor.

The two otters took they're places next to the two penguins and began to chat, "They are a cute couple aren't they?" Kat muttered to Marlene.

Marlene nodded.

"They army is no place for romance," Skipper countered.

Kowalski groaned and face flipper-ed.

The two girls giggle.

Skipper gave Kowalski a look telling him he was serious. Even if Skipper would never admit it he knew if he and Marlene had a relationship it would become incredibly dangerous for her, as would Kat if Kowalski had a relationship with her.

He would forbid all his man from having a relationship. Rico was an exception, Miss perky wasn't exactly alive and she never left the base without Rico with her.

Of course he didn't know about Marlene and Kat's Special Forces team.

Kowalski saw his look and shot back another look that said: 'Skipper come on its private let him have his fun."

The two penguins had been teammates if not friends since they had down feathers, and they were able to have almost mental conversations just with looks. However they're conversation was shattered when they heard that dreaded voice.

"ELLLLLLOOOO!" Julian jumped in front of them.

"Julian!" the four cried.

"Ello, I have not been seeing you two ladies dance in a while," he said smiling.

"We were taking a break," Marlene said doing her best to be polite.

"If dat is being the case would you care to dance?" Julian smiled bigger.

The two penguins growled involuntarily.

"This is the third time you've asked us," Kat pointed out.

"I know I will be breaking you eventually," Julian said.

Marlene and Kat exchanged near murderous glances then a sly smile crept onto Kat's face, "alright Julian, I'll dance with you."

"What!?" came three unison shouts.

"And I'm sure I can convince Marlene…" Kat continued.

"What!? Kat what are you-" Marlene heard Kat whisper something in her ear and she too found a sly smile betray her lips, "hmm, alright I'll dance with you to."

"What!?" the two penguins yelled so very confused.

Julian sent them a smug smile then turned back to the girls.

"But Julian," Kat began innocently, "what song are we going to dance to?"

"You will be picking the song," Julian said and walked away.

Marlene and Kat jumped up and ran towards Maurice leaving Skipper and Kowalski dazed.

The two girls ran up to him. He was scratching the records and looked up. He smiled at them knowing they were going to request a song.

They whisper to him what they wish to do. He was so startled at what they said his hand slipped and cut the music short.

Everyone stared up at him. He blushed and laugh nervously. Then, ignoring they're boos, he turned swiftly towards them with a glare and hissed a response at them.

They gave him a smile and asked if he could play a song. When he heard the song's tittle he immediately grinned and nodded. He then turned to the microphone, "sorry about that everyone. We have a special dance request."

Marlene and Kat scurried down to the dance floor

"King Julian, Marlene, and Kat will be dancing to… Two Black Cadillacs, by Carrie Underwood!" he spun the records, the dance floor cleared, and the song began.

Julian began to dance the way he usually does not caring about the actual music and humming along to his own tune.

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_

Marlene and Kat spun onto the dance floor.

_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_

The Dance floor was all white casting strange shadows around the area.

_One is for his wife,_

Marlene glided forward and bowed_._

_The other for the woman who loved him at night_

Marlene and Kat traded places and Kat bowed.

_ Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

Marlene and Kat grabbed hands and spun.

_And the preacher said he was a good man and his brother said he was a good friend_

They pounded they're chests and spun out around Julian.

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

The way the white lights shone on Marlene and Kat, it looked like they wore dark veils and all you could see was a wicked glint in they're eyes.

_ Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Yeah they took turns laying a rose down Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

Skipper and Kowalski now stood with the crowd and watched the dance.

_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

Marlene and Kat stalked around Julian still oblivious to the danger he was in.

_ Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs_

The otters spun around him as he opened his eyes making him dizzy.

_ Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_

Kat disappeared into a shadow and Marlene danced a solo.

_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_

Kat appeared right next to Marlene and began to gracefully tussle.

_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_

The fight dwindled and they stalked around each other nodding and almost scheming.

_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_

The two looked over to Julian.

_And the preacher said he was a good man And his brother said he was a good friend But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry _

They moved around him like sharks waiting for an attack

_Bye bye, Bye bye_

Maurice jumped down from his post and ran to grab something.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

Julian fell on his tosh and Kat disappeared in the direction of where Maurice had gone off to.

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

Julian quickly got up. Marlene came towards him and he backed up.

_Yeah yeah_

Behind him was Kat holding a giant box. Once he got close enough, Kat slammed the box down on him and set the box down and firmly closed it. **(Looks something like a wooden casket)**

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_

The two twirled around the box.

_ They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_

The two now were next to each other and smiled.

_ And left the secret at the grave_

The two turned their backs on each other. Running a hand over top of the lid, and walked away.

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

They then kicked the Box off the dance stage to Maurice where he let Julian out of

_ And his brother said he was a good friend But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_

they threw they're arms towards where the casket still sat but Julian and Maurice were gone.

_Bye bye, Bye bye Yeah they took turns laying a rose down Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_ He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

Marlene and Kat grabbed hands and spun each other around.

_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As the songs long ending began Julian's shadow cast across the floor.

The two otters held up their elbows as if accepting a man's invitation. Their shadows looked like they had hooked arms with Julian.

Where Julian stood steaming for them having made him look like a fool walked backward as they walked forward, making it look eerily like they were walking with his ghost.

The two otters walked off the stage. Shadows and all disappearing into the dark.

**Eerie right? Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. and I'm sorry to any of you who accuse me of Julian abuse. And sorry if it was a bit confusing with the box, I've had this idea ever since I decided to put Two Black Cadillacs into this fan fic. Once again Hope you enjoyed it R&R the last Song fic will be coming up when I get the time. **


	14. The Party- Soulmate

Soulmate.

**Rookie70Penguin- I've also read Blinded by Abusive Love, I liked that one too, and it's also the one that got me listening to Soulmate.**

**Don't own the song or characters with the exception of Kat.**

The lights blared back up. After a brief silence of awe everyone burst into applause a light beamed down on the two otters who took two deep bows.

The otters walked to the opposite end of the dance floor waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

Kat giggled at the reactions, never had she been given this much approval for dancing.

Marlene ran a paw threw her fur as she smiled at the two penguins that looked at her and her friend in awe.

"Well? What did you think?" Marlene broke the silence.

Skipper cracked a smile, "I have no words."

"Indeed," Kowalski agreed smiling as well, "though I don't think he will be offering to dance with you again."

"That's alright, it was fun while it lasted," Kat giggled.

"Alright folks!" Maurice came over the speakers, "give the ladies and the king one more round of applause!"

Another abrupt roar went up. When it died down Maurice came on again, "alright alright alright!" he laughed, "It's time to wind this party down, the next and last song, will be Soulmate. So all you lovers out here, this will be your last chance."

The music started and the penguins looked sheepishly at the otters, after being rejected once…

Skipper grabbed Marlene's paw and spun her into a dip. He placed his flipper in the middle of her back and slowly lifted her up.

Marlene laughed softly and smiled.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

The two continued to dance.

Kowalski took a different approach.

_'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

Kowalski smiled and held out his flipper.

_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_

Kat smiled back and took his flipper, "you are a special guy," she whispered.

_Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life?_

The two spun.

_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

Marlene and Skipper did do much fancy, they simply swayed from side to side and spoke in soft tones about really nothing.

_Who knows how to love you without being told Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

"So Kowalski," Kat said, trying to get up her nerve

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Yes Kat?" Kowalski said.

_Here we are again, circles never end_

"could… could I… could I be your proof reader?" Kat asked.

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

"Oh, well…" Kowalski said not expecting that particular question.

_There's enough for everyone_

"I'm not sure if Skipper would like that." Weak excuse.

_But I'm still waiting in line_

"And I'm sure Marlene can convince him otherwise," Kat smiled and threw a look at the two swaying back and forth.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea."

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

"Why not?"

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

"Because… I don't know! You'd know our secrets and—"

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

"You still don't trust me?"

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"No! I-"

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Never mind."

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

The two now did the same as Marlene and Skipper, simply swaying and being in the others presences.

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

"I do trust you."

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

The song suddenly struck her, she had had a soul mate back at her old zoo. Suddenly old memories surfaced and Kat suddenly felt like she was betraying him.

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

"Kowalski…"

_Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

"So, Skipper," Marlene smiled.

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"You going to ruin the moment again?"

"No!" Marlene suddenly said defensively.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

Marlene scowled at Skipper who just chuckled thinking about how cute she looked when she was mad.

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

Suddenly and forcefully Marlene pressed her lips into his beak.

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

Skipper froze. Slowly very slowly the kiss became much gentler. Skipper wrapped his flippers around her waist and simply held her in a high dip, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.

_If there's a soulmate for everyone. If there's a soulmate for everyone_

The song ended with the sound of the piano and soft symbol crash, because in the end, he had needed to be told.


End file.
